1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lane markers for swimming pools and, more particularly, to a swimming pool lane marker that may be used by a visually impaired swimmer. Specifically, the invention relates to a swimming pool lane marker for the visually impaired that creates a line of bubbles down the middle of the swimming lane that may be felt by the swimmer allowing the swimmer to identify his position in the pool.
2. Background Information
Exercising by swimming laps in a swimming pool is a healthy activity enjoyed by many people. The swimmers typically swim between lane markers that segregate a swimming pool into discreet swimming lanes to prevent the swimmers from running into each other. These lane markers float on the water and are disposed on either side of a line painted on the bottom of the pool. The swimmers use the line and the markers to align themselves while swimming. The alignment process relies largely on visual input.
Blind or visually impaired swimmers cannot rely on such a visual input to align themselves within a swimming lane. Blind swimmers thus find it difficult to easily swim laps without constantly adjusting their position in the swimming lane by physically touching the lane markers on either side of the swimming lane. Although the physical contact with the lane marker allows the swimmer to swim laps, such contact is generally undesirable and is specifically undesirable when the swimmer desires to compete against another swimmer or a clock. The contact breaks the swimmer's rhythm causing him to lose valuable momentum and thus time.
One method of maintaining a blind swimmer's position in a swimming lane is to have a partner walk along side of the swimmer and provide position feedback by touching the swimmer. Although this method is functional along the sides of the pool, the method encounters problems when the blind swimmer must swim in the center of the pool. The method also undesirably requires a partner for each swimmer. It is thus desired in the art to provide a lane marking system that allows a blind swimmer to feel his position in a swimming lane without requiring the swimmer to touch the side lane markers or the bottom of the pool. The system should also function without requiring a partner for each swimmer.